A shortage of trained community-based researchers has limited the impact of medical discovery on minority health disparities. The Kansas Community Cancer Disparities Network (KCCDN) Training Program has been designed to address this concern. As a core component of the KCCDN the Training Program was designed to support community-based participatory research (CBPR) training in a stimulating, interdisciplinary learning environment. The Program will capitalize on recent developments in clinical/community research training at the University of Kansas Medical Center (KUMC), including the establishment of a highly successful K30 Clinical Research Curriculum Program, a new MS-CR degree, existing MPH degree, a T-32 award in Family Medicine that funds postdoctoral health disparities research trainees, a HRSA faculty development award that funds up to four MD fellows in clinical/community/primary care research, and a new Certificate in Clinical and Translational Research. Other developments include a new certificate in CBPR and Health Disparities in the MPH program and new support programs for research mentors and their trainees. While these efforts are already having a major impact on community-based research at the University of Kansas Medical Center, much more must be done to fully realize our objectives. The overall goal of the of the KCCDN Training Program is to accelerate CBPR research in undersen/ed Kansas by recruiting and training a new cadre of highly productive, multidisciplinary investigators in our region. The KCCDN will serve as a home for these graduate students, postdoctoral and clinical fellows, and junior faculty. The KCCDN will be responsible for the development and oversight of training resources that can be accessed by trainees throughout the University of Kansas and the state. It will foster the development of dynamic, interdisiciplinary mentorship teams. The KCCDN will spearhead recruitment of talented students, fellows, and junior faculty and facilitate the development of new training grants.